


На чужой территории

by philip_rausch



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Якуб закрывает глаза. Открывает снова. Наваждение не исчезает: он всё ещё видит высокого статного мальчишку с глазами цвета льда, неловко обнимающего за шею и взволнованно трогающего пальцами лицо, будто проверяя, не плачет ли он на самом деле.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На чужой территории

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Не отпускай](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374115) by [philip_rausch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch). 



> Что-то вроде продолжения к "Не отпускай".

Считается, что Мюнхен красивый, едва не лучший город Германии. Самый богатый — точно. Но всё, что он вызывает — раздражение. Всё здесь не то, не так, неправильно. Зазеркалье.

А ещё здесь холодно, и дует ветер, и чёрт знает, зачем Якуб согласился прогуляться по городу вечером перед игрой. Может, потому что болтать с Себастьяном, умеющим просто забывать на время нервозность перед важными играми и опасными встречами, в любом случае лучше, чем рефлексировать, сидя в номере и по сто-пятидесятому разу обсуждать по скайпу с Лукашем то, что вообще-то и обсуждать, наверно, не стоит. Лукаш снова скажет, что всё это из-за гордости и упрямого характера, и что проблему они придумали сами, и сами же раздули её до масштабов неразрешимого конфликта. И ещё что Роберт просто хочет привлечь внимание, доказать, что достоин, что даже лучше, но наткнувшись на нежелание оценить все эти старания, продолжает усердствовать уже назло, как маленький ребёнок, всеми силами пытающийся привлечь внимание взрослых.

И в этом Лукаш, пожалуй, прав. Но что толку от его правоты? И есть ли теперь вообще хоть какая-то нужда размышлять о причинах?

Себастьян болтает много, периодически ещё успевает отправлять сообщения кому-то, фотографировать на телефон город и всякую ерунду, сразу же отправляя фото по вотсапу Тине, вставлять замечания относительно всего увиденного по дороге и ловко чистить сладковато пахнущие жареные каштаны. Мимоходом спрашивает об Оливии, о семейных делах. Это его конёк — заболтать, разговорить, загрузить кучей совершенно бесполезной информации, заполняющей то место, где должно быть что-то другое, неприятное и больное. Он хороший капитан, умеет навести порядок на поле и в головах команды.

Якуб неожиданно ловит себя на мысли, что так и не смог привыкнуть к тому, что теперь Себастьян не капитан, как и не привык ко многим вещам. Может, виной всему травма и долгое восстановление, сбившее ощущение времени и реальности, может, просто всё настолько неправильно... Не понять. Никак не понять. Хотя скорее всего просто непривычно. Просто слишком быстро всё переменилось. А теперь ещё и Юрген уходит, и всё окончательно становится с ног на голову.

— Я ещё никак не привыкну к новому капитану, а у нас уже меняется тренер, — сказать это выходит привычно легко, с улыбкой.

Если говорить о чём-то улыбаясь, то оно перестаёт быть болезненными. Правило заученное с детства, которое работает безотказно. Если ты можешь говорить о вещах смеясь, значит, ты можешь их пережить.

— Ничего, привыкнешь. Все привыкают. Тем более Матс ещё только... ну, знаешь, стажёр, типа того. Но в следующем сезоне я не буду отвлекать внимание на себя, так что придётся привыкнуть. А что касается тренера... боишься?

Якуб дёргает плечами, обозначая сомнения и сбрасывая зябкость вечернего Мюнхена.

— Нет. Не совсем, скорее, немного опасаюсь. Не Тухеля, просто неизвестности.

— Не думаю, что много изменится. Сюзи не даст, да и...

Дальше Якуб слушает вполуха, думая больше о том, что Себастьян как-то удивительно просто называет начальство по давнему прозвищу, так что это совсем не режет слух. И ещё о том, что вот у него вполне можно спросить куда более дельного совета, чем абсолютно искренние и абсолютно логичные, но совершенно нежизнеспособные идеи Лукаша. Только нужен ли теперь совет и стоит ли что-то исправлять?

Нет, конечно же нет. Поздно исправлять, поздно просить советы. Это имело смысл раньше. До всей этой истории со сборной, с повязкой, с "Баварией". До того, как за спиной навсегда захлопнулась дверь дортмундской квартиры, в которой теперь живут другие люди и разыгрываются другие маленькие драмы. Может быть, они выкинули тот ужасный кожаный диван, по которому если в одежде, то скользишь, а голым — прилипаешь. И, возможно, поменяли окно в гостевой спальне, из-под которого постоянно дуло.

— Держи.

Якуб не задумываясь берёт с протянутой ладони нечто сморщенное, похожее на мозг маленького зверька, отправляет в рот и долго жуёт сладковатую сухую массу. И только с трудом проглотив, вспоминает, что не любит каштаны. А ещё через пару секунд, что уже и вовсе неприлично долго, улыбается:

— Спасибо.

Себастьян несколько мгновений улыбается понимающе, наверняка догадавшись, что же гложет Якуба, напрочь сбивая с толку и не давая сосредоточиться, но в последний момент, по каким-то причинам передумав, пожимает плечами в ответ на собственные же мысли и кивает:

— Не за что, — и потом добавляет: — Не очень люблю их, но этот запах каждый раз слишком заманчив.

И Якуб не в состоянии выразить словами, насколько благодарен ему.

— Я тоже.

 

Вечером Якуб смотрит в синий в темноте потолок номера и думает о тех вещах, о которых нельзя думать в ночь перед игрой. О том, что, может, Роберт действительно хотел что-то доказать, дать понять, что хорош настолько, что если кого-то и можно желать, то лишь его. Что даже если он в этом желании перегнул палку, стоило хотя бы проявить снисхождение и понимание, быть тем взвешенным и опытным капитаном — как Себастьян — чтобы понять, что именно он пытался показать своим поведением. Дать шанс, дать возможность высказаться. Дать шанс на прощение, заткнув своё эго и упрямство, которое всю жизнь помогало пробиваться наверх, туда, куда и подумать боялся, но которое вдруг стало неприступной стеной на пути к… К чему, Якуб запрещает задумываться даже мимолётом. Нет. Ненужное это. Это слово на букву “л”... или даже, может, “с”, которое ощущается на языке чем-то маняще сладким...

Изучая блики в темноте, Якуб думает, что всё, что произошло, обязано быть к лучшему. И плевать, что каждый раз, оказываясь поблизости, они двое создают неуютный вакуум молчания, в котором неприятно находиться всем окружающим.

Прощаясь в холле отеля, Себастьян сказал:

— Я знаю, в чём проблема, Куба. Я не хочу влезать, но если нужно, приходи в любое время.

— Я знаю, спасибо, Себастьян. Но не думаю, что мне нужна помощь.

— Тогда постарайся выспаться. И выкинуть всё лишнее из головы. Нам завтра нужна победа. Юргену, и мне, и тебе тоже.

В коридоре хлопает дверь. И Якуб думает, что ему действительно очень нужна победа. Потому что он и сам имеет, что доказывать. Хоть Лукаш и говорит, что именно в этом их проблема. Была. Теперь проблемы нет, теперь остались только похожие на спутанные обрывки киноплёнки воспоминания, которых с лихвой хватает и на половину ночи, и на следующее утро.

Это всё глупо, конечно. Не в его возрасте и положении мучиться посттравматическим синдромом от разрыва отношений, у которых изначально не было шанса стать нормальными, и несколько лет переваривать предательство, которое таковым по сути и не является. Но Роберт всё ещё приходит, правда теперь уже во сне. И каждый раз Якуб не знает, прогнать его или всё же пустить на порог.

 

Днём, впрочем, рефлексиям нет места — время до матча пролетает стремительно, не позволяя расслабиться и впустить в разум опасные разъедающие мысли. Хотя бы до той минуты, когда они стоят в подтрибунке друг напротив друга и играют в эту классическую игру с взглядами и позами, единственная цель в которой — понятными только им двоим невербальными сигналами дать знать, что "всё ещё надеюсь"/"всё равно". Второе, впрочем, не совсем правда. В этот миг Якуб чувствует себя самым жестоким человеком в мире. Тем, кто отказывает. Кто поворачивается спиной к нуждающемуся. Кто закрывает глаза на чужую тоску. Но то, что он делает — правильно. И справедливо.

В голове всё ещё плещется чем-то абсентово горьким, как он подбегал после забитого гола и трогал лицо, улыбался, что-то говорил, что уже не вспомнишь. Теперь забивает он. И почему-то, глядя, как он радуется перед красной баварской трибуной, хочется ударить. Кажется, впервые в жизни, хотя раньше сама мысль об этом была жесточайшим табу. Но теперь — хочется, почти нестерпимо, до сжатых зубов, ударить наотмашь, не думая о том, что это за собой повлечёт: удаление, разбирательства, штрафы, исключение из команды и сборной — на мгновение действительно всё равно. Якуб сдерживает это желание, сглатывает горечь, перегоняя её в злость, которая становится энергией, и её заряда хватает до конца матча, чтобы не жалея сил метаться по флангу, выискивая лазейки в баварской обороне и пытаясь просочиться меж защитников, с удвоенным вниманием пасовать на Пьера или Марко, искать возможность самому пробить. Сегодняшнее противостояние принципиально вдвойне, втройне, оно в тысячу раз принципиальнее, чем какое-либо другое.

Эта победа стоит очень дорогого. Больше, чем кажется. И в подтрибунке ненавистной “Альянц-арены” хочется смеяться в голос, хочется обнимать каждого в чёрно-жёлтом, что Якуб и делает, на секунду поддавшись всеобщей детской эйфории. И ненадолго забывается всё кроме сладкого вкуса победы. И объятия с Митчем, героем серии пенальти, и танцы с Аубой, и звонкий смех скачущего вприпрыжку Марко, и счастливый взгляд Себастьяна.

Но потом — синие глаза навстречу по коридору. Одна секунда — и снова тысяча воспоминаний, тысяча вопросов, упрёков, претензий.

Роберт идёт прямо на него, хочет сказать что-то, улыбается неуверенно, как когда они увидели друг друга в первый раз. Совсем как тогда, хотя этот Роберт — другой. Тот, которого Якуб не знает и не хочет знать.

— Привет. Хотел поздравить тебя.

Дураку ясно, что это ложь, что хотел он другого, хотел сказать что-то поважнее, но обстановка не та. А может, всё это только для того, чтобы потрепать по плечу с просящим взглядом.

— Спасибо, Роберт, — и развернуться, идти быстрее прочь вместе со своими. А он пусть идёт туда, к тем, кто в красном, к тем, кто сегодня проиграл.

— Куба!

Знакомый тон, чуть обиженный.

Не повернуться нельзя. И невежливо.

— Что ещё?

— Пожалуйста... — только синие глаза те же, пусть и появилось в них чужое и неприятное. Но в них затерявшимся отражением всё то же.

Якуб закрывает глаза. Открывает снова. Наваждение не исчезает: он всё ещё видит высокого статного мальчишку с глазами цвета льда, неловко обнимающего за шею и взволнованно трогающего пальцами лицо, будто проверяя, не плачет ли он на самом деле.

Себастьян подходит сзади, обхватывает за плечи и молча заставляет развернуться, уводя в гостевую раздевалку. И единственное правильное — пойти за ним, унося с собой две победы, пусть и вторая — всего лишь самоубеждение.


End file.
